


Dawn of a Butterfly

by Xemtlenc



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maxine never left Arcadia Bay, Bi-curious, Erotica, Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies (maybe), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hipster!Max, Jefferson is (maybe) Normal, Maxine is very Curious about the Girl-to-Girl Relationship but She's also Scared, Maxine may have Powers, Nathan is Better, Nudity, POV First Person, Personal thoughts, Punk!Rachel, Rachel has Powers, Rachel is very Lustful/Provocative/Sensual, Sexual Identity questioned, Soft sex, Straight/Sapphism/Bi, There may be the Plot of the Original Game but Nothing is Certain, Victoria is not so Bitchy, couple problems, suspense/mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: AU «if the Price family left Arcadia instead of the Caulfield». Sometimes a person can change everything, Maxine Caulfield continues her little life in Arcadia Bay while her childhood friend left the city with her parents several years ago. During an evening, she meets a girl who will change her life.





	1. Challenges Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, it's an AU (some people still do not understand the concept), so when things change but you do not like them, you're free to leave this story. I do not force anyone to read it.
> 
> The story is a kind of "Life is Strange: Before The Storm" revisited and modified at my convenience, focused mainly on Max and Rachel according to their point of view. I take a few details on the alternate timeline of episode 4, as Chloe is not part of Max's life in this universe. And for some reason, Rachel has a pretty punk-rock attitude/style.

**01 - Challenges Me**

**Jones Residence, Arcadia Bay (Oregon)**   
**September 22, 2012 - 11:51 pm**

**POV Maxine**

Victoria Chase looked straight at me, without blinking. I did the same, waiting for the starting signal.

"Chug!" Hayden screamed. My friend and I brought two Tequila shooters to our respective lips, then two more Rum and finally two more Vodka shoots before putting the glasses on the table.

On this Saturday night, I was hanging out at a party organized by one of my friends (reserved in part by members of the Vortex Club), like most weekends. By midnight past, more than half of the guests had drunk their weight in alcohol and few people still had a coherent speech. The most surprising being that I am one of those who still stand, hardened by the accelerated training of my favorite blonde, one of the best people I know.

Nathan Precott, my boyfriend, convinced me to come to this party organized by Hayden Jones, one of our best friend. I gave in and put on a little black skirt, and a red tank top matches my Chuck Taylor converses. My long brown and wavy hair contrasted with my outfit (chosen by Victoria), I knew my boyfriend liked to see me dressed like that, even if I found that my little chest did not fill my tank top enough. But Nathan had never complained.

Sometimes I have difficulties to realize what has become of my life in recent years. My (former ?) best friend Chloe moved away from Arcadia Bay four years ago with her parents, her dad Williams Price landed a job but the only snag is the job is in Boston. Very difficult to keep contact with different time zones, with a distance from the devil and especially now that she studies in Paris with a scholarship, needless to say, we do not really communicate anymore.

But life did not stop for me. Without Chloe, my social life was almost at zero but I got away even though there was nothing easy.

Oh yes, I'm accepted (thanks to a scholarship too) at Blackwell Academy! This is huge news for me because my parents are in financial trouble, even if he hides them from me.

I had the chance to fall on Victoria Chase, a girl a little haughty who won the young artist award but I could talk about my passion for photography with her. I quickly built up a certain amount of self-confidence since I was hanging out with her, I even melted her ice armor after a few weeks and I can tell she's eating in the palm of my hand. Victoria had introduced me to her surroundings, becoming trusted friends (for the most part), she arranged my dress style (my jacket and my generic jeans I miss me) and she introduced me to my current boyfriend, Nathan Prescott.

It would be lying if I said that the first contact went well. Cold, distant, angry, characteristic of Nathan, especially when I was trying to talk to him. I like it a lot but by dint of shouting at me, I ended up giving up. Then Vicky advised me not to give up, she told me about some problems in the Prescott family and she told me that Nathan had confided to her about me.

The months passed until the day " _The Tempest_ " arrived. Despite this great fire that has embraced part of the forest, the play has not been canceled and we can sleep soundly. I was sad that Victoria could not play the main role, she was just the lining, and it was another girl who played it ... But I do not remember her name anymore. It was during those days that I really got closer to Nathan, first helping him repeat his role as Caliban, defending him against Drew North (although he was not very happy that I do, go figure why) and even though I was scared to death, I defended it against his own father. I did not have Nathan until the next week, where he was more nervous than usual and invited me for a drink. With the help of Victoria, who could not help but play matchmaker with her two best friends, we had a few dates and ended up being together as a boyfriend/girlfriend.

My parents, Vanessa and Ryan, have not been very happy that I'm with the son Prescott, but they will eventually get used to it, they do not have control over my life. Nathan's father, Sean, does not like me either, but his mother seems to be more interested in me, probably because I date his big boy.

It's been two years since we went out together, and for my 17th birthday yesterday, my boyfriend decided to make me a surprise picnic in the moonlight. Who would have thought that Nathan Prescott the third was such a great romantic ... Oh yes, me of course. And tonight is a bonus for my friends to celebrate my birthday, in their quirky way, Vortex Club way! YEAH !!!!!!

* * *

Around 4:00 am, Victoria called the few survivors to gather and sit in a circle on sofas, beanbags and chairs to play a game. An action or truth, typical Victoria. I slumped into one of the sofas, snuggled against Nathan, while my bestie started the game.

"Come on Dana, you starts!"

"Okay, I choose action!"

Dana Ward was in my World History class. She was a go-getter, head of the cheerleaders, she totally assumed her personality and did not care about people's opinion. A freedom that I envied her enormously. Victoria gave her a pledge to perform a striptease on the table in front of everyone, which she undertook to do with enthusiasm, probably helped (slightly) by alcohol. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, then threw it on Hayden, before getting off the table and step over Victoria to rub against her. Dana really does not mind to do that, maybe she teases the boys as well.

All she had left was her bra, skirt and heels. She sailed from boys to girls, rubbing at each of them, then she paused. She went up on the table to tear off her skirt and waddle a little before going down and come to caress, with her buttocks, the crotch of a boy who was unknown to me.

I caught myself lingering my eyes on her round buttocks and her breasts, round and firm ... I suddenly had a terrible desire to remove her bra and exposes her chest before I pull myself together. It was probably only unhealthy curiosity. After all, I had never seen a girl, other than myself, totally naked.

The music stopped, and Dana ended her show in underwear. The game continued, to each its pledge or its truth. Of course, the game turned around only one and the same subject, which made me dread my turn ...

"Maxine, action or truth?" Hayden asked me.

"Truth" I replied without hesitation, ignoring being called Maxine again. They all ignored my rule of ' _Max-Never-Maxine'_  so I gave up.

"Aww, please SuperMax, let yourself live!" Victoria groaned.

Nathan answered in my place and I felt relieved.

"Hey, be sweet, guys" he said, laughing. "Leave her alone."  
"What if you get something easy?" Juliet Watson, Dana's best friend, did not let go of the affair, a small smile on her face. "For example ... Hey, kiss Rachel!"

I looked for the concerned and finally find it, right in front of me. Rachel Amber is a girl my age, maybe a year older. I do not really know her, only reputation. She is pierced in the nose, has a mysterious earring with a blue feather in her left ear and has very dark purple hair that happens to her in the middle of her back. She has a very punk style, wearing black slim pants, and a torn white t-shirt (with a skull design) in several places that hinted at her skin, as well as something like a tattoo, on the inside of wrist.

I had already met this girl on campus, never really paying attention except perhaps once, where I had seen her fight with a guy right in front of the arts class. She had won hands down, a real force of nature, and very mysterious too. From what Victoria told me, she was Blackwell's most popular girl until she had family dramas, Rachel had isolated herself, avoided getting too close to people and she frequented the drug dealers. But it seems that she still has friends if she goes to our parties.

She intrigued me a bit, from what I observed, it also seemed that the time was according to her moods, there was more wind when she was sad. But this is just a foolish theory, I'm not as crazy about science as Warren, so I did not look for more. It's not like she has supernatural powers.

Panicked, I watched Nathan waiting for him to intervene. Only...

"Sorry sweetheart, but there, I can not say no" my boyfriend just said, of course he would be excited to see me kiss a girl. Typical guy to see a girl-to-girl action!

He laughs before bringing his beer to his mouth. My eyes turned back to the concerned, she stared at me and waited, legs crossed and elbows on her lap, a cigarette between two fingers. I examined the situation internally while everyone around me began to encourage me. What did I have to lose? Rachel did not seem to mind the idea, after all, and if that was enough to make sure they leave me alone.

"All right, I'll do it" I said, getting up. "But after, you forget me for the rest of the game."

I crossed the room with a confident step but felt all my confidence fly away when I reached Rachel's height. She had risen, without detaching her eyes from my face, and waited patiently with a slightly hostile expression. But suddenly I had a weird feeling, plunging my eyes into hers, it was as if her hazel eyes were trying to reassure me and encourage me to kiss her. Suddenly, the living room was very quiet. Rachel and I did not leave our eyes and, as hypnotized, I passed my arm behind her waist to bring her closer to me.

Our mouths were more than a few inches apart when I threw myself into the water ...

Her lips were soft and her breath sweet. I opened my mouth a little, urging her to do the same to go caress her tongue with mine. I would have liked it to be a hard time, to keep her hands on my hips but after a few seconds, Rachel broke away from me and I returned to reality. The guests were hissing and applauding as the purple-haired girl turned away from me to return to her seat. I was then back on the couch near Nathan, slightly disturbed by recent events, before the game resumed. Around 6:00 am, no one wanted to play. Some fell asleep during the game, while the strongest managed to keep up all night. But when the sun came out, the majority of the survivors decided to go to bed.

I joined my boyfriend in a room upstairs, we shared with another couple already in bed.

"Can you go downstairs to get my phone, please? I had to leave it in the kitchen" Nathan asked me, continuing to inflate the mattress.

I smiled at him and nodded before descending into the silent house. I crossed the living room, whose floor was littered with dead drunken teenagers and came into the kitchen.

"So, what did he do with his phone ..." I mumbled as I began to search under the empty soda cans or the bottles of spilled beers.

I finally saw her on the worktop right in front of me but by wanting to grab it, I realized that the door to the outside was open and that Rachel was sitting outside on the stairs. I took my courage in both hands and crossed the room to sit next to her. She did not flinch. She stared at the rising sun above the roofs, occasionally carrying her cigarette to her mouth. Such a nice mouth that I was dying to kiss again.

"Congratulations" the purplenette said interrupting my fantasies, she continues without looking at me as I stutter. "I never thought you'd have the balls to do it."

"Me neither ..." I whispered, staring at the floor. "So ... are you ...?"

"What am I ? Lesbian ? Gay ? Queer ? Sapphic ? Dyke ? No, I have a boyfriend. He works in Chicago."

Her tone was hard, Rachel was not looking at me, she was just staring at the horizon. A wave of disappointment overwhelmed me without me being able to explain it. Obviously, she had not felt the same as me during this kiss. I decided to go back to my room, it was clear that she did not want to talk. To talk to me. I got up and went into the kitchen when I heard her voice.

"How long have you know that you love girls ?"

I stopped, and looked back wide-eyed. She got up, followed me into the kitchen and waited for my answer back to the worktop.

"I do not love girls. I'm with Nathan, you saw me with him" I defended myself indignantly.

"Spare me the way you pretend not to understand. I felt it, you wanted to fuck me."

Her tone was assured, she knew what she was saying and did not go with gloves. Surprised, I approached her, a little angry that she speaks to me in this tone and especially ashamed to have hid my feelings badly. I was about to tell her that she was wrong, that she was taking her dreams for realities, but something held me back.

It was that look, her eyes chatting with mine, telling them something totally different from what she had just told me. Something softer. More tender. Something that had nothing to do with this vulgar and tough girl right in front of me. And suddenly, I lost myself.

"What if it was?" I challenged her.

Rachel smiled before biting her bottom lip before answering me.

"I'll tell you to take me, here and now" she whispered to me.


	2. Ego of a Stubborn Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to settle, it's very difficult to say how was Rachel without Chloe. After all, the few informations are in episode 4 of the original game and there were only a few elements, only that she had disappeared as ... Well, no need to continue, you all know it. So, I'm just speculating: she still has her family problem and she would check her father in episode 1 from BTS, without Chloe, so things would have been terrible for her as she had no one to confide in. The Principal Wells would probably not have been so harsh against her without Chloe's presence (since this SOAB [son of a bitch] just wanted to exclude Chloe from Blackwell) and she would have made The Tempest (or not). Dinner with her family would have been catastrophic with the revelation of her genetic mother, and without Chloe to comfort her. So I do not even talk about episode 3 ... So I made the most logical: a punk girl angry and closed on herself ... Like Chloe. Ironic, right ?!!
> 
> Anyway, continuing the story. Let's go !!!

**02 - Ego of a Stubborn Girl**

**Jones Residence, Arcadia Bay (Oregon)**   
**September 23, 2012 - 6:33 am**

**POV Maxine**

Rachel's eyes did not leave mine, encouraging me to take her and make love to her every second that passed between us, in the middle of this dark kitchen, barely lit by the rays of the rising sun. But how was one to make love to a girl? I was torn between my desire to feel her against me and my fear of doing something that I should not do. My blue eyes had stopped their gaze on her lips so tempting, and I bit mine to prevent me from giving in to temptation.

"Come on" the punk whispered, bringing her mouth closer to mine. "I know you want it."

The smell of her sweet breath brought my mind back to the kiss we had exchanged a few hours ago, and I decided to let go. One of my hands ran over her back to hold her against me as my lips crashed into hers, and my other hands were scouring her hair.

Rachel gave me my kiss with just as much passion, opened her mouth and stroked my tongue with hers, while her hands rested on my buttocks. Excited, I gripped her hips and lifted her to sit on the kitchen worktop. Her long legs now surrounded my waist, our kisses were more and more wild when suddenly, the light came on. I recoiled suddenly, banging my hip in a corner of the table. The beautiful purple-haired creature had not moved.

"But ... what are you doing?" Juliet asked, her eyes half open as she rubbed the back of her head.

Obviously, she had just woken up and had not seen anything with a little luck. I pray the Goddess that she did not see anything, this crazy blonde is a journalist Blackwell Totem and she is always thirsty for new gossip to put under the tooth. As much as I like her, I hope her journalistic senses are always asleep.

"Nothing, I was helping Maxine find her phone" Rachel answered calmly, swinging her legs, sitting on the worktop and staring straight into my eyes.

"Yes, and I've found it by the way. Thank you, I'm going to bed."

On her words, I went upstairs, not without feeling the heavy look of my friend to purple hair of a night, placed on me.

The following Monday, everything was back to normal for me.

I had classified the episode of Saturday night as a bad dream due to alcohol, and my life was able to resume its course. Two weeks passed, two weeks during which I concentrated on my studies and on Nathan only. Then, a Friday morning, everything changed.

As usual, I went through the cafeteria to have a coffee before two long hours of Literature. Unfortunately, when I arrived at the machine, I saw the sign where it was written in bright red « **Out of Service** ». Great, but on the other hand, my first class did not start for twenty minutes, so I had time to make a detour through the main hall where there was also a coffee machine, much less good though.

After turning left by the door and walking for a while in the corridor, I finally found what I had come for. A young woman was standing by the coffee machine, wearing jeans with holes, black leather boots and a purple tank top over which she had put on a leather jacket. It did not take long for me to recognize Rachel, she held a big book in her hands, and was leaning against the wall. I approached the distributor and gave him a simple smile to greet her.

"It's not a way to say hello to someone you groped" she whispered in my ear.

I turned my head towards her, slightly caught unprepared, and tried to decipher her expression: Rachel looked amused, I then postponed my attention to my goal.

"I do not see what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, I can not be so unforgettable ... Or, you really drank the other night" I did not answer and just got my coffee. "Oh, I see, you do not want to take in. You're the nice little straight hipster who has nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure you did not even tell your boyfriend what's went into this kitchen, and I who thought you were cool. Sadness."

I quickly went around to escape. Thank you Goddess, she had spoken in a low voice and no one had heard her.

Of course I did not tell Nathan anything, how could she think otherwise? I myself had tried to persuade myself that it was all a bad dream. And she, did she tell anyone? As I pushed the building door out, Rachel, who had been joined by her friends, hailed me.

"Hey little hipster! Nice little ass!"

That, however, everyone had heard.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any odds, and I finally returned to my dorm room, totally exhausted.

Around 9:00 pm, I found myself lying on my bed, dressed only in a tank top and panties, finishing to read the novel that my professor of literature had recommended to me: « _The Controversy of Valladolid_ ». A dramatic novel retracing the debate about the colonization, or not, of American Indians. While Jean-Claude Carrière bored me royally, my thoughts began to drift towards something much more interesting ...

I closed my eyes and saw Rachel's again when she had silently encouraged me to kiss her the first time. Without my being able to control it, my mind began to imagine the taste of her lips on mine, and her hands on my body, as when we were in this kitchen. Her figure stood under my eyelids, she was there, in those jeans with holes that molded her buttocks beautifully, with her purple tank top. She was standing right above me and kissing me down my neck.

It was stronger than me, I let go of my book, slipped a hand under my panties and began to caress me ... While my right hand gently stroked my privacy, my left hand her, annoyed my nipple and massaging my breasts. I imagined Rachel looking at me with that evil look and join me to touch me in her turn. Two of my fingers slipped slightly and entered me as I groaned more and more. My breath was short, and my breathing irregular.

The more I saw this beautiful woman purple mane, the more I felt the heat rise in me ... Kiss her lips ... Lick her breasts ... Fingering her ...

_«...You’ll never know what hit you, won’t see me closing in, I’m gonna make you suffer...»_

My ringtone of Digital Daggers cut short the lonely pleasures I was devoting myself to. It's Nathan, of course. I quickly put my panties back in place, and resumed a normal position, as if he could arise in my room from one moment to another.

"Hi?"

"Hi darling, how are you? What are you doing?"

"I ... uh ... read a book" I stammered when I noticed that my book had fallen out of bed.

"There's only you to do that on a Friday night" he laughs. "Well, we're all in Golden Raven. You know, the new bar, are you joining us?"

"I do not really know Nate. It's already late and I'm not finished with my friend Jean-Claude."

"Who ?"

"This is the author of the book that must be read in Literature" I laugh.

"Ah, yeah, long live the literary ones" he says quickly. "But in the meantime, everyone is there, there's a good atmosphere. Come on, it'll do you good, and it's half price tonight."

"But Nathan, I ..."

"No, I do not accept any refusal! We hardly saw each other this week, what better than a bar inauguration to meet? Come on, we are waiting for you all!"

"Okay, that's okay. I'm coming" I sigh.

I hung up trying to convince myself that eventually, going out would do me good.

Twenty minutes later, I changed to a pretty little dark red dress and a pair of high heels, the dress having a decolleté correct and stops a little above my knees. I had also taken the time to remix and detach my long wavy hair to add a flower of the same red as my outfit. I had arrived at my destination half an hour later and was trying to make my way through the crowd that had clung to the sidewalk. I finally found my friends sitting at a large table in the middle of the overcrowded bar.

Nathan left me to go get me a beer while I started talking to Victoria, Dana and Juliet. It was only a few minutes later that I noticed with horror the presence of the purple-haired demon. She was sitting right in front of me, at a table a few meters from ours, and was staring at me with a smile.

Time passed, just like the alcohol in my body. As the evening progressed, Rachel's eyes grew more insistent and the empty glasses piled up in front of me. I had begun to really chain pints of beer when she had, Rachel, began to caress a redhead sitting on her right. I saw her hand back between the thighs of this girl, I saw them swap their saliva. Nobody except me seemed to be paying attention and I wondered why I felt so jealous. Maybe she just wanted to annoy me?

If it did, it worked clearly. A dispute then broke out in me opposing my ego to my reason. One wanted me to lift my head and declare war on this madwoman who had clearly targeted me, while the other was vainly trying to convince me that ignorance was still the wisest choice to make. Now too alcoholic to think, I decided to take the game and left my place to Victoria, who was returning from the dance floor, to sit on Nathan's lap, facing him.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked me softly, running his hands under my thighs to my buttocks.

"Maybe ..." I answered before kissing him.

My hands grabbed the collar of his jacket to make him more easily against me, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, looking discreetly at Rachel's side of the table. She looked at us, and looked peeved. I had won. My ego, and the eight pints of beer I had drunk, had obviously been right to push me to the confrontation. I kissed my boyfriend one last time before heading to the bathroom, pretty proud of me.

Leaving the toilet in which I was, a trousers with holes punched me and I jumped at the discovery of Rachel's face. I should have known she would not give up so easily. Fucked ego! I went around to wash my hands.

"It's harassment at this stage" I sigh.

"I was in the bar before you, right?"

"My friends were there, I did not choose" I answered without looking at her.

"Who was hanging out in the main hall this morning?" Rachel adds. "I think you only hoped we would cross each other."

"The coffee machine in the cafeteria was HS, why would I want to meet you?" I say confronting her.

"I do not know, why not take coffee directly from the cafeteria? Maybe because you liked what happened two weeks ago? Maybe because you want it start again?"

Her words echoed in me and went down to my lower abdomen to agitate my desire. Her adorable hazel eyes were plunged into mine and despite her annoying and provocative speech, I felt in her a vulnerability. Something in her eyes had changed and called me. I tried not to lose face, especially not in front of her.

"You're crazy, I'm not attracted to girls" I got pissed.

"So why did you make me a show with your boyfriend? Admits it, you could not bear to see me touch another girl than you."

"Fuck you" I replied curtly.

The purplenette let a moment pass, detailing me from head to toe while biting her lip.

"You sweat, you blush, you breathe quickly, and your breasts begin to point. You hide very badly your game" she said very sure of her.

I knew that not putting bra was a bad idea. Panicked, and short of spread, I went around to get out of this damn piece that gave me the impression of shrinking little by little.

"Are not you tired of being the one everyone expects you to be?" Rachel threw me as I walked away, but that sentence made me stop. In a way, she was right. I had always tended to place too much importance on the opinion of others, and at that very moment, it had to stop.

Carried away by a sudden wave of courage or caught up by all the alcohol I had swallowed, I turned around and rushed over to press my lips on hers. Her chest pressed against mine, her arms around me, she pushed me up against a wall, then into a box of toilet, where she closed the door with one hand without breaking our kiss.


	3. Life of a ex-Miss Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we will be Rachel's point of view. Have fun!

**03 - Life of a ex-Miss Perfect**

**???'s Room, Prescott Dormitory (Arcadia Bay)**   
**October 13, 2012 - 12:57 pm**

**POV Rachel**

A sharp pain crossed my forehead. It's clear, I have to stop drinking ... Well, until next Friday.

I opened my eyes, not without difficulty, and blinked several times to get used to the light. The rays of the sun pierced through the cheap curtains of the room where I was, and brought out the kind of green/vomit color filthy of the walls. The room ... And wait, where am I?

I sat in the bed and looked around, books as far as the eye could see on the desk, the shelves and the floor. A few empty cans of soda, my underwear spread out on the floor but especially a man, blond, with medium-long hair, asleep right next to me. And shit! I closed my eyes and sighed, I obviously had no memories of the day before.

Damn, why did that kind of foolish plans happen to me again? Without making any noise, I slipped out of bed and dressed quickly while watching the blond, Justin something if I remember correctly. The last thing I wanted was for him to wake up. I went out on tiptoe, my shoes in hand and a headache thundering in bonus.

It was 1:00 pm. Luckily, my stranger lived in the dormitories and it took me only a short time to join my afternoon class on the Language of Photography. I went in discreetly and went to join Taylor, one of my friends in this hell, sitting in one of the last rows at the back of the room.

"Miss Amber, how kind of it is to gratify us of your presence" Taylor sneers, even though her smile shows her amusement.

"Shut up" I answered while settling down. "What did I miss?"

"Well, do you talk about this class or the morning you missed?"

"Can you forget me today, I'm in no mood, girly."

"You, you did not spend the night in the good bed. Woman or man, this time?"

"Neither one, I just pioneered on a couch."

Taylor Christensen is my best friend and I knew she would never have judged me, given our common past, but I had too much head pain to discuss anything. The hours passed and I took advantage of the class to finish my night, quietly, I am sure that Mr. Jefferson would not take it into account.

I was searching but no memories came back from the evening. I vaguely remembered the Golden Raven, I remembered seeing Maxine arrive and I started to charm this redhead I hardly knew, I think, probably to make the little brunette jealous. Wait, the toilet ... Something had happened in the bathroom. Maxine kissed me. I had pushed her into a box and closed the door. She had me sitting on the seat, then sat on me while kissing me. I remembered that I had lowered the top of her dress to have access to her boobs, that I had sucked her nipples and grabbed her hair to kiss her neck.

Her smell ... She smelled of cherries and strawberries. But what had happened next? That's not true, I knew I would not have to take this fifth glass of Vodka. The bell rang in the school, announcing the end of classes, and I walked out of the room beside Taylor, while rummaging in my bag in search of my cigarettes.

"Hey Tayl Last night, you were in the bar, did not you? In Golden Raven, did you see me?"

"Uh, yeah. You looked really torn off, and you dredged Steph, the redhead there."

I stopped, a cigarette in my mouth, and looked up the time to hit.

"The girl in Social Sciences? Shit, it was her the redhead?"

"Yeah" platinum blonde laughs. "It was not your ex? The crazy obsession you told me about?"

"Fuck, I did not even go out with" I groaned as I went on. "We fucked two or three times together and she came to the conclusion that the two of us were for life, she had made us matching tee-shirts. T-shirts, Tayl! She's totally crazy that bitch, I am badly fucked."

Fucking shit! Even if I had drunk, I could have chosen better to do going crazy the little brown. It must be said that Stephanie Gingrich, despite her mental deficiency in a romantic relationship with me, is of the canon kind. But in what a galley I did not fuck myself by teasing her ...

"What did you go to fuck her tongue in your mouth too?" Taylor asked, scolding me.

"I do not know anymore ..." I'm lying. "The question is not there, did you see me after that?"

"You've been missing for a long time and when you came back, you looked like you're fucking pissed off, you paid two or three shooter rounds and you disappeared with a tall, blond guy, I think. You really have no memories?"

"Meh no, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to be sure I did not do bullshit" I said, pulling on my cigarette.

"Because waking up at a stranger's place is not fucking good for you?"

"No more than usual" I replied, shrugging my shoulders before heading for my apartment.

"Rach" my platinum good conscience holds me back. "I do not want to be heavy, but ... you know, Frankie is also my friend and ... did you think about him?"

"He knows me, Frank knew very well what would happen if he went to Chicago, his future comes before me and I understand him, but I'm not going to stop living while it's been a long time since he and I, it's died. He just does not want to admit himself" I sighed bored.

Taylor gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me for a comforting hug. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving her. On the way to my apartment, my friend's words were working on me.

Frank Bowers had been my first real boyfriend. He was the dealer of the city when we met.

It was a Sunday when I read « _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?_ » on a rock at the beach, far enough away from everything. He had approached me by quoting me from one of the passages of the book and we continued to discuss the rest of the afternoon. The current was immediately between us when we had nothing in common. I was a very lonely girl after discovering the lie that was my life and my "family" if I can call it that. I had discovered that my father was cheating on my mother by checking his phone when he received a text message, at first it was just curiosity and the short message did not mean much except a meeting. But part of me wanted to know, needed to know or I knew I would regret it.

A stab in the heart! That's how I felt watching James kiss another woman, pure betrayal to my mother and me. The rest was slightly fuzzy until I set fire to a whole forest with my power. I had promised myself I would not do it again after the last time, but with all the anger that covered me, I could not control it. Fortunately there was no more damage than that. The next day, I discovered that my father had set up a whole system to prevent my biological mother from meeting me, to call a criminal to solve the problem. What a monster! How could he do that to me? I did not even recognize my family anymore. When I was able to recover from the stabbing that Damon's bastard put me, my father told me that Sera (my biological mother) had left town, forever.

My life, everything I knew was a lie. Needless to say, I could not trust my father anymore, I even stopped talking to him and I avoided any opportunity to stay in the same room with him. My «mother» Rose was broken after the collapse of our family, I think that she was started to drink. I spent all my time in the dormitory with friends.

For our meeting, I was 16 years old while Frank was almost double of me, but I did not care about his age, it did not matter. It was he who had made me smoke my first weed, it was also with him that I had done my first time. After just a few months, Frank had offered to come live with him in his RV while I was still in high school. I had accepted, mad with joy, and moved into his house the same day, all to no longer see my male parent.

We had spent nearly two years together when he told me he had to move to Chicago for a job that a cousin had offered him, an honest job and well paid for what he earned with his drugs. Frank then begged me to follow him but at the time I could not.

It was not the desire that failed but I was too young, I felt lost with the family drama, I did not know where I was, what I wanted to do. I had bitterly regretted it later. We had not had a real break but we both knew, after a few months, that the distance would kill us. Texting had become increasingly rare, video-conference calls also.

Little by little, the flame had gone out. Silently.

* * *

A little later in the evening, I was in black tanga and white tank top on my couch with a joint and my computer, when a message from Taylor reached me.

« **I hope I have not fucked. Have a good night ;)** »

Uh? What the hell did she do again? I was about to send her a message when someone knocked on my door. I got up and went to open by pulling a slat. Maxine stood on my porch wearing a white dress. She had put her hair in a ponytail and anxiously tightened the strap of her bag slung over her shoulder. She looked me up and down, eyes wide.

"Uh ... you open to everyone in this outfit or is it a privilege reserved for me?"

"You and the electricity guy, otherwise he makes me pay" I ironed pulling another slat. "What are you doing here ?"

"Uh, your friend gave me your address-"

"Taylor" I cut her.

"Yes, uh ... I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Yesterday was a relatively vague notion for me. I still felt nauseated, smashed and I did not feel like talking. On the other hand, she had had a hard time finding someone to give her my address and she had hit the road so far ... I let her in with a sigh. Maxine took the time to examine my studio and sat in front of the sofa-bed, on a chair that was more like a wardrobe.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday, I do not know what took me ..."

"Do not get tired" I cut her again. "I have no recollection of what happened last night. Whatever you did, I do not remember."

For a moment, Maxine seemed surprised or relieved, I can not say. Then she bit her lip and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You and me, we were in the toilet ... I was sitting on you, we were kissing and then ... I do not know, I panicked. I came out of the toilet almost running and I t have left."

Okay. I was expecting everything except that. What can make you panic when you kiss a girl? At the same time, Maxine did not seem to be doing that often and in a way, I was reassured to know that I had not done anything with her the night before. Faced with my silence, she continued.

"I wanted you, really, but ... But I'm not lesbian and I do not understand why I feel that, or how you can make me feel that way."

I felt the poor girl close to tears. She looked really lost and I did not know what to say or what to do to make her feel better. Her eyes searched desperately for mine looking for something. Anything as long as it can hang on but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry" she said, standing up. "I should not have come, it was a mistake."

Maxine stood up and rushed to the door. I shake my head unable to let her go in this state, my heart heavy and lost, not after all that. I followed her, caught her and pressed her against the door in front of me, holding her wrists above her head.

"It's too easy" I whisper. "You left me frustrated yesterday, were not you supposed to apologize?"

"I tried but I-"

"But nothing" I cut her. "I'm going to show you how to make love to a girl."

I gently released her wrists and laid several kisses along her neck, stroking with my tongue from time to time, before kissing her on the mouth and guide her to the sofa-bed, already unfolded. Her breath brought me back to our first kisses, the way she had taken possession of her mouth. My hands strolled over her shoulders before slipping her suspenders and taking off her white dress. She was not wearing a bra, only a white cotton panties that made her look very modest.

The pretty brunette made me turn and fall on the bed before riding me and remove my top with impatience that I did not know him. Maxine took my breasts out of my bra and kissed them, licked them, sucked them .. I rocked her under me and did the same, taking care of her chest so soft, and so beautiful. I then went up to her face and kissed her, stroking her tongue with mine then, I presented two of my fingers.

"Lick them" I whispered to her.

She obeyed and sucked my forefinger and my middle finger with envy, before I slipped my hand into her panties to penetrate her. I masturbated her with two fingers, then three, then soon with four fingers. Maxine was soaked, a slight moan escaped from her mouth, she looked so much in a trance that I felt the need to give her more.

I slipped her panties down her legs and then pulled my fingers up along her, making her shudder. My tongue slid down her neck, lingering on her breasts, then went down her belly to kiss her intimacy. The taste of her wet excites me even more, I slipped two fingers into her while licking her, while my lover squirmed under the pleasure. The more my tongue became insistent, the more she moaned. I went up to her face to kiss her mouth, my body naked and burning against hers.

Without waiting, she unbuttoned my jeans to caress my buttocks, then tilted under her before kissing my chest while playing with my clitoris, a hand in my pants. Her long brown hair fell in front of her face after having detached them and caressed my skin, sometimes touched by her nails that gave me some chills.

I had not had many female conquests, but I had always preferred their softness, their sensitivity. The men were more brutal, their hands were more powerful, harder ... The women, they, had that sweetness they found only between them.

"I .. I want to lick you ..." Maxine whispered. For any answer, I moaned and spread a little more my thighs ... She covered my stomach with kisses to my crotch, then stopped and hesitated a moment. "I, uh ..."

"Push me two fingers" I gasped. She obeyed immediately and penetrated me, first gently, then faster and faster, while massaging my clitoris with her thumb. Short of breath, I guided her. "Now put your mouth on me and lick me."

She had a brief hesitation but slowly approached her head from my crotch, pulled out her tongue and licked me as if she had waited for it all her life. The pleasure rose quickly in me, Maxine devoured me and I finally explode with happiness in her mouth.

She straightened up and kissed me before she smiled, obviously proud of herself. I smiled at my turn and tilted her side, then I pulled on her hips to put on all fours. Without warning, I dug two fingers in her intimacy already soaked and pulled her long hair to force her to arch.

"You like this ?" I asked her softly, having for answer only a groan of pleasure. The faster my fingers accelerated, the more my lover bowed and fidgeted, trying to escape my grip. "Shhh ... I want to see you cum, Max."

Her body suddenly ignited, I felt close to the goal, I did not know where the nickname came from, but he liked to pronounce it, it also seemed to have a small effect on my partner. I then inserted four fingers into her, while pulling her hair and giving her a small slap on the buttocks from time to time.

"Please my beauty, let yourself go. Enjoy for me" Maxine/Max lost herself in a cries of pleasure at these words.

I saw the orgasm cross her and revive all her muscles, ignite all the parts of her body, one by one, before she collapses on the sofa-bed. Her long brown hair clung to her face, her cute little breasts rose and fell quickly. She looked exhausted and soothed.

I put a quick kiss on her lips before letting me fall on the bed. Maxine took the opportunity to curl up against me and fell asleep almost immediately. I wanted to tell her to leave, that it was out of the question to spend the night here ... But looking at her sleepy and calm face against my chest, I could not bring myself to wake her up.

I ended up falling asleep too, though woken many times by the ringtone "The Devil Within" Maxine's phone, where the screen showed « **Nathan** » in full ...


	4. Too Nosy

**04 - Too Nosy**

**Rachel's Apartment, Northern District of Arcadia Bay**   
**October 14, 2012 - 7:04 am**

**POV Maxine**

The sun's rays pierced Rachel's living room window. I would have liked to go back to sleep, and enjoy the coolness of the sheets against my bare skin. Yesterday had been trying ... I had spent a lot of time avoiding Nathan, and finally arguing with him. He reproached me for forgetting him, not spending enough time with him and having the head elsewhere. I was then able to put my attitude on the back of exams that were fast, but the truth was very different.

This girl!

This girl with purple hair obsessed me, she had become the center of my desires. I did not understand my attitude to her. Rachel was bringing out the worst things in me, my vengeful spirit, competitor and that need to prove to her that I was not just an inexperienced hipster that she could laugh at ... But her presence also made her run adrenaline in my veins and beat my heart. She pushed me to surpass myself and gave rise to unknown feelings in me. I finally opened my eyes before stretching myself and straightening up in the bed while being careful not to hide my chest with the sheets. Rachel's living room was full of DVDs of all kinds, music CDs. There were also some books everywhere, paintings on the wall but mostly writings. Amount of blackened flying sheets of ink littered the floor of her studio.

"You want some coffee ?" my host threw in front of me, wearing only a black shorty.

"Uh, yes, I do not mind."

For the first time, I saw her almost naked. I had never really seen another girl's breasts. His fell gracefully and pointed to the sky, they looked perfect and I was dying to caress them, to suck and kiss them, again and again ...

"Maaax! The sheets are white, and transparent!" Rachel said, handing me a cup with an amused smile.

I lowered my head and she said true. My nipples pointed and were perfectly distinguished through the laundry. I abandoned any attempt at concealment.

"Thank you" I say grabbing the mug.

"Did you reassure your boyfriend?" she asked me sitting next to me. "He called all night."

Oh no. Nathan! I rummaged in my bag and ended up finding my phone. 32 missed calls.

I closed my eyes ... I was in shit.

"Guess you did not plan to spend the night here?"

"Not really, no..."

"Do you intend to tell him?" Rachel says after letting a moment of silence pass.

"He would not understand and ... He would tell it. Oh, what am I going to be able to do?"

Although the question was more rhetorical than addressed to her, Rachel took a moment. She seemed annoyed or just out of patience.

"Did I do something wrong last night?"

The purple head suddenly put her cup on the coffee table, and stood up.

"You have to tell him that you spent the evening revising, he'll believe it's on. I'll take a shower. Close the door behind you, we'll see each other on campus."

With these words, Rachel disappeared into a room and did not come out. Slightly surprised, I dressed quickly and put on my shoes. She looked bad-tempered and obviously did not want to meet me again. It was imperative that I left before she left the bathroom. Maybe I should not have come here ...

While recovering my bag, a paper slipped of the dresser, and I could not resist the desire to read it ...

 

_«My tender love,_

_I miss you. Every day spent away from you is a torture. I'm sorry, if you knew how sorry I was for not following you. I think of you my angel, I think of you every day. You obsess me, and I desire you. I desire you as I have never desired you._

_I imagine we will meet again soon. Our sparkling eyes of desires and seductions. I imagine you kissing me languidly, tightening your powerful hands around my hips .. We are in the dark, I am on my knees before you and I beg you to attach me, to be firm and without mercy. To make me your object. You give at my whim but do not take me, no. You just caress me._

_You caress me and whisper in my ear dirty things, those words that excite me and make me melt. These words that make my panties so wet. You play with me, shake me and order me to be obedient to finally fuck me.»_

 

During my reading, my hands began to shake. The pen continued to tell how the author of this story wished to be caught, tortured, fucked, and brought to enjoy. I finally arrived at the end, it was signed.

 

_«You will always be in my heart. With all my love. Your Rach.»_

 

So it was a letter, written by this girl in the bed I had just spent the night. The date, written in a corner at the top right, told me that she would have written that more than eight months ago? But why did not she ever send it? And who was the recipient? I heard a door open, I raised my head and saw Rachel, completely naked.

"Did not you leave?"

"Uh, I ... I was going."

"What are you reading ?" Rachel asked as she approached.

"A paper, it just fell off your dresser" I stammered.

My friend took the letter from me and started reading it. I was paralyzed. My hands were shaking, the words came out of my mouth, jostling each other. I had just been taken in the bag. Rachel looked up at me and waited.

"I was just curious ... I ... I did not want to read it, I assure yo-"

"Get out of my house, immediately!"

I recoiled, picked up my bag and turned on my heels, hoping to escape as soon as possible from this studio whose walls seemed to close little by little on me. A little later as I arrived in front of the doors of the faculty, I found my band of Vortex Club gathered in front of a billboard, smoking for the most part. It only took a minute for Nathan to come and take me by the waist.

"Were you last night, darling?"

"I had a lot of work ..." I answered in a low voice, ashamed to lie to him in this way.

"Are you kidding? That's why you did not answer me that night? I was worried, shit !!!!" he got angry.

"I had things to do" I defended myself.

"And ... what's that, do you wear the same clothes as yesterday ?!"

"Oh give me peace Nate!" I got upset by turning on my heels.

I noticed, leaning against the wall opposite, my purple demon who watched me, arms crossed, with an unhealthy grin. You crazy.

I continued my way to the Literature room and opened my laptop, the class was going to begin. I gave up after less than twenty minutes, it was totally impossible for me to focus on my classes, my mind seemed to want only one thing. Live again and again the night that I had just passed.

Agitated and excited, I writhed in my chair thinking about Rachel's tongue between my thighs. To find myself obsessed by a girl was already a hard reality to accept, but why did I have to find out about Blackwell's worst? I left class and opened my phone, several messages appeared, all of Nate, explaining that he apologized for this morning and I missed him.

I sighed, shoving my phone to the bottom of my purse and continuing my way through the overcrowded corridors of the building, squeezing my filing cabinet against me.

* * *

 

Two days passed during which my life had returned to normal, or almost.

Nathan was no longer angry with me, I was up to date in my revisions and my world seemed to be moving in the right direction again. Except when I met Rachel, she never lingered and just glared at me. But her eyes, however heavy with reproaches, were enough to make me forget my own name. At noon, sitting in the cafeteria with my friends, I thought back to her anger the morning I woke up at her house and tortured myself to try to understand why she had reacted so violently.

Okay, I might have been a bit violated her intimacy, but I felt really sorry. Maybe that was what she was waiting for? Excuses ? As the discussions went on around me, I weighed the pros and cons. Should I apologize to her, or rather take advantage of this distance to give me time to forget about her and finally return to a normal life?

"Maxine?"

"Sorry ?" I answer, drawn from my reverie.

"Are you with us?" Victoria asked worried.

"Yes, of course" I pulled myself together. "In fact ... I forgot to give a homework assignment to my Social Sciences teacher. I was supposed to put it in his locker before the lunch break, it bothers you to keep my things?"

"No, go ahead before he decides to fail you" I smiled at her and got up, walked around the tables and out of the cafeteria.

I had crossed the entire campus and had arrived in front of Drama Lab. I had not seen Rachel in the cafeteria, and to rethink it, I think I had never seen her at all. Art students as her probably had to lunch between them, so it's decided to end this period of freezing cold I was traveling all over the campus, in all classes and even in the Blackwell Swimming Pool, unfortunately without success. Am I really so stupid! I should have known that I had no chance to find her in such a big place.

Discouraged, facing a deserted corridor on the first floor, I sighed and capitulated.

"Are you looking for me like that?"

"Rachel!" I jumped when I turned around. "I .. Yes, I was looking for you ... Wait, how did you find me?"

"It's been half an hour that we see you walking around the building, we began to believe that you were lost."

"We ?" I asked.

"I was in a classroom with friends. Why were you looking for me?"

"Ah ... Yes, I ... Finally I came to tell you that .. I ..."

My eyes were lost in hers. They seemed to call me, shout my name, I wanted to drown in it. Then my eyes went down to her chest, highlighted by a faded blue tank with gun bullets on the right side. Another place where I wanted to drown myself. I bit my lower lip.

"You? ..." Rachel asked half-heartedly, moving towards me.

Rachel was getting closer to me, my eyes were unable to leave hers and instinctively I was backing away. She was slightly above me, she had to put on heels because in theory we were the same size. I ended up trapped, back to a wall, and lowered my eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, I ... I should never have read this letter, it was personal and I'm so sorry."

She nodded silently, leaving no emotion behind her face, then leaned over me until her mouth was glued to my ear.

"You deserve I slaps your buttocks until they're red and you can not sit down" she whispered.

I watched her, horrified at the thought that she could do that to me, without being able to ignore the desire that was starting to climb in me. Rachel looked amused, she smiled. She slowly passed her hands under my shirt, while looking at me under these eyelashes, from time to time, as if to check that I agreed. I felt her skin against mine, the heat that I missed. Her hands came to my chest and she took one of my breasts out of my bra before gently pinching my nipple under my t-shirt ...

"Did you like what happened the other night, did not you?" she asked in a low voice.

I nodded silently, shaking my head before kissing her and slipping my tongue into her mouth. Her hands then rested on my buttocks to knead them, to get closer to her until our bodies marry perfectly. Our tongues caressed each other, rediscovered each other as if we had been separated for years. My hands on each side of her head, I felt the need to hold her against me, frightened at the mere thought that she could go away.

In her turn, she took my face in her hands and kissed me one last time before sliding two fingers in my mouth. I knew what it meant, I knew what she had in mind, I knew what I had to do. I hastened to lick them and suck them. She removed her fingers after a few moments, grabbed my thigh she wrapped around her waist and, passing her hands under my ruffled skirts, she spread my panties to introduce two fingers in me with an exquisite slowness. I took the opportunity to grab her buttocks, bringing her sex to mine, then I could not help but blow one of his suspenders. Unveiling her breast in a hurry before taking it in my mouth and sucking it. I found the sweetness of her nipples on my tongue, a perfect feeling.

A few groans escaped from my mouth, I was fully aware of making too much noise but could not hold me back. My reason, now relegated to the background, shouted me to end it immediately, trying in vain to remind me that we were in a public place full of students we knew, but my body had taken over. The sensations were stronger than anything, the only things that mattered to me now were Rachel and what she made me feel.

Soon, she inserted a third finger in me and placed her free hand on my mouth to stifle my groans while kissing me the neck. I felt her tongue draw circles on my skin, suck it...

"Max ..." Rachel murmured in a breath.

Heat spread through my lower abdomen, her fingers worked wonders and my body responded. I grabbed Rachel's hair and kissed her mouth, pressing my lips hard on hers to avoid screaming. As I felt the orgasm approach, I swung my head back, giving free access to my neck where Rachel came to bury her face, while continuing to finger, caress me and pinch my clitoris from time to time. My breath was shorter, I felt that the air disappeared from the hallway, I felt my head turn because of the heat ... This girl was going to make me lose my mind.

"But ... Maxine ?!"

Suddenly, our gesture and our positions were frozen. Time was suspended. Rachel, panting, turned her head toward the voice.

"And fuck" the punk let go before letting her head fall on my shoulder in defeat, which only lasted a short while.

Quickly, she withdrew her fingers and moved away from me, turning her back to the person who had stopped me, without leaving. No, Rachel just took a cigarette out of her pocket and turned to us, arms crossed, curious to see how I was going to get out of it.

The panic won me and I took a moment to analyze the situation. I had just been surprised to be fingered by a girl in the middle of college. The same girl now showed a deep disinterest in the situation, as if all this was perfectly normal, and probably only stayed out of curiosity. My panties were soaked, my cheeks were red and my breath short.

My conscience, she, was banging its head in a wall, repeating tirelessly that she had warned me.


	5. After the Calm, the Storm

**05 - After the Calm, the Storm**

**Rachel's Apartment, Arcadia Bay**   
**October 16, 2012 - 11:21 pm**

**POV Rachel**

"Wait, what did you do?" Taylor articulated, between two laughter.

"How could I have guessed that her friend was going to show up?" I defended myself.

"As long as he was not her boyfriend. Well, what happened next?"

"Victoria looked more shocked than angry. Actually, she took her by the arm and she ran off with her, I have not seen her since."

And it was true. Since the Vicky's intervention, I had not seen Max, nor had any news. I did not care enough to pick it myself, but still. What was this boring Vicky doing for my brunette? I remember she kept harassing me, at least until she had my role as Prospera.

"But ... how did she find you?" the platinum blonde asked.

"That idiot told her that she had to go to do a social science assignment."

"So what?"

"She does not take science classes."

Taylor started laughing again, and I could not help smiling in my turn. Maxine did not know how to lie, and on the one hand, it made her even more funny and cute.

"And now, what are you going to do?"

"I do not know, sis. This brunette, it's just to pass the time."

"Nothing else, are you sure?" she asked.

"I passed all that, Tayl."

"If you say so, you're done getting ready? We're going to be at Hayden's place."

I adjusted one last time my red tank top and my black leggings hole and put on my boots with heels. I did not know what to do with my hair and left them loose, they fell on my shoulders and down to the bottom of my back. I turned to face Taylor, arms on hips, waiting for her opinion. My friend is in a black striped blue tank top, the blue bands of her bra are visible on the sides of her top, a small black/white checked skirt with a golden belt and white/silver waders up to mid-thigh. Her beautiful platinum hair pulled back with a blue band, and her outfit is complemented by a small black jacket.

Sitting on one of the poufs of my living room, my best friend looked at me from the bottom up before releasing a simple 'Not too bad' by shrugging her shoulders. I passed in front of her, feigning indifference, and dropped the hairbrush I had in my hand on her head. Taylor jumped and put her hands on her hair.

"Okay I'm kidding. You're hella hot" she said, pulling her tongue out, getting up while rubbing her skull.

For all answers, I gave her a smile to use my favorite word, proud of me, and made her sign that it was time to go by slamming her pretty little buttocks.

The Hayden Jones parties were some of the best organized in the bay. His parents were also very rarely at home, which left all his time to their son to ruin the house in their absence. As far as I'm concerned, I went mainly to please Tayl and for alcohol. Unlike my friend, I was not particularly social and did not really like to mix. In fact, during one of those nights I met her, Taylor was particularly hard to get rid of when I was in my phase of getting away from everyone else. I was able to discharge my anger on her, and she never took me into account, she even lost the prestige of the Vortex Club for me.

Soon we arrived in front of the big house that was hosting the evening, already well filled by a population of drunken students. After all, it was already almost midnight. After we managed to make our way to the kitchen, which was the least crowded room in the house, Tayl brought us a bottle and it was sitting on the worktop that the evening began for us.

Some of the students we knew came to join us and I lost track of time until I saw a red mane in front of me. And shit. Steph. The neurotic I had the bad idea to seduce in a bar lately had just arrived and kept my eye on me. I had deliberately forgotten to answer her last three messages and I already knew she was going to take my head. Seeing her coming towards me, I finished my glass of Whiskey ass dry.

"Hi beautiful" the unbearable redhead let go with a breath so drenched with alcohol that the head turned me.

"Hey Stephanie."

"It's not very nice not to have recalled me" she said with a sulky pout.

"I know, I've been busy. Lots of things to do."

"And these things, they were more important than my ass. Because I remember a time when it was it, your priority."

The poor girl did not even stand up, she wavered at each of her words. Steph had always had fire on her buttocks but I felt even more determined than usual. I noticed that our group of friends had shifted slightly to give us privacy.

"We agreed, Steph, you and me, it's over."

"Except that we never had a real darling break, or farewell fuck" she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, it's not for tonight either, you should stop drinking. I'll call you a cab."

"No!!" she protested before continuing, trying to kiss me in the neck. "Rach ... I want you. Take me here on the bar in front of everyone."

Obviously, she was more than determined and clung to me with a strength that I did not know her. Looking, I was looking for someone to help me.

"Tayl?" I sighed calling my friend.

My friend turned around and saw Steph hanging around my neck like a drowned, she then put her glass before going behind her to gently remove me from me.

"Well then Steph, we've been a little abused? Come on, we'll find you pretty toilet so that you vomit in privacy" she joked to relax the atmosphere.

"No, let go of me" Steph groaned. "I want to stay with Rachel."

"Did you see what state you are in? You're going to go for a big sleep."

"I told you to let go!" Steph screamed.

Suddenly mad with rage, the redhead turned around and slapped my best friend violently before running in my direction. Without giving me time to react, Steph threw herself on my lips and kissed me. Surprised, I do not react immediately and only opened my eyes when I heard the sound of broken glass on the floor.

Maxine was in the doorway facing the living room, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She was wearing a blue summer dress, now stained with beer, and only a few seconds after I noticed her, she disappeared through the crowd.

"And shit" I say, stepping away from Steph.

"Who's this slut?" Steph asked.

"Nobody" I answered by refilling a glass that I finished off again once again, the crazy furious redhead allowed a moment then shrugged before trying to stick to me a second time. "Fuck Steph, do you want peace? When will you understand that I do not want you anymore? You were already a trouble at the time. If I dropped your little buttocks there are month, it's not to have you in the paws today. Go get fucked by I-do-not-know-what asshole and forget me !!!"

With these words, I left the kitchen, went into the living room without finding Maxine and was going to lock me in the bathroom. I was aware of being cruel with Steph but her behavior had put me in a state of rage unequaled. Without too much daring to admit it to me, I was especially crazy furious that Maxine attended this. I had to calm down, to pull myself together.

I passed a shot of water on the face, quickly made some make-up fittings and took a cigarette out of my pack before coming out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

A few hours passed, Taylor, our little band of friends and I, were sitting in the back of the garden to discuss a film recently released at the cinema. My best friend ended up giving us up to try her luck with a gothic chick and I had not seen her since.

Half an hour later, an urgent desire was felt, probably due to the few pints of beer that I had gone down and I regained the interior of the house in search of a bathroom available. It was coming out of the bathroom that I came across a breathless Taylor, her clothes pleated and her hair a little disheveled, in full tachycardia.

"What's happening to you, has she ever eaten you?" I was joking, knowing the charming lesbian side of my blonde friend.

"No, well, yes. It was a good start, but she started laughing when I kissed her down and ... Well, it ruined the mood."

"Where is Morticia Adams?" I was giggling.

"Surely went to sacrifice a chicken. Good listen, it's been ten minutes since I'm looking for you. It's about your hipster. "

"Maxine?"

"Yeah, I think she has problems."

I frowned, totally dropped. Tayl took me by the wrist and, clearing his way through the crowd, pulled me into the entrance. I saw Maxine down the stairs, a drink in her hand, in full discussion with Logan Robertson, a Bigfoot sportsman known for his many conquests by leaving them pregnant. My brunette's eyes were half open and pitched from one foot to the other completely drunk. I sighed and approached them, facing Maxine, turning my back on the football player, and followed by my best friend.

"Hey, how are you?" I was asking.

"Ah, here you are. You're done kissing her, I hope you thought about me" Max said bored.

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"Me, jealous ?!!! You already had me in bed though ..."

"Ah, because you ..." Logan intervened.

"Shut up" I cut him without leaving Maxine eyes.

' _Don Juan_ ' seemed upset and ready to answer me but Taylor's presence, which kept her eye on him, relaxed him. Unlike her frail appearance and superficial hottie, Taylor has a rather badass reputation. She has already put two guys in the hospital defending an student.

"Do not be a biiitch. He's my friend, his name is Logie" Maxine frowns.

"Logan" the interested party rectified.

"Okay, let's start with that glass" I say, taking her hands and putting it down. "I'm going to bring you back, you're not in a position to stay here."

"All sweet my pretty" Logan intervened. "Why do not you let her enjoy the party? I was about to show her around my room, you can join us if you want."

"Call me again 'my pretty' and I break you a knee, is it clear?" I declare interposing between two. "As for Maxine, she's leaving now, with me."

"Yeah, that's it. Come on, my dear" he said to Maxine, pushing me against the banister. "We do not need your girlfriend."

Even before I could react, Taylor had thrown her fist into Logan's face and started a scrum. My friend nodded to me, urging me to leave and take Maxine with my arm and pulled towards me. I forced her to bend down by pressing her head, and with one arm behind her, I guided her out of the house.

"Where are we going ?!" she shouted at me.

"Get out of there, get in the car" I said as I approached my pickup truck.

Once inside the cabin, Maxine, out of breath, struggled to catch her breath and seemed in the grip of a panic attack.

"What was that ?! Fuck, where's your guy when we need him?" I got angry.

"I ... I do not know, we quarreled."

I let go for a moment and sighed. Fuck, definitely my life was a lot easier when I did not know her. Now I was worried about her.

"Well, stay here. I'll have to go get Taylor."

"No, do not leave me. Stay with me" Maxine moaned, taking my hand in hers.

At that moment, I could not say what made me change my mind. Maybe it was her big imploring blue eyes, or the softness and warmth of her hands, or the fruity scent that tickled my nostrils. All that being so, I had no desire to get off the car. Tayl would know how to cope, I knew her well enough to know that she would surely end up squatting a couch, or seduce/conquer the first girl to come to enjoy her car or her bed. Maxine was there, trembling, terrified, and the only thing I wanted was to take her away from all that stuff, that night she did not have her place, and to put her safe.

"Okay" then I say softly before starting the car.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Maxine was sitting in my sofa-bed, a record sleeve in her hand and a coffee in the other.

I had proposed to bring her back to her parents or to her boyfriend but she had refused, supposedly that she did not wish to have to do to Nathan and even less to her parents in her state. Back to the wall, I had brought home, which on one side, relieved me. I was glad to know that I could keep an eye on her until tomorrow. Her body had now evacuated almost all the alcohol she had drunk and here, at least, I knew her safe. Shit.

' _Rach, you soften yourself, my poor_ ', I say to myself.

"This is the original?" Max asked me by showing me the cover of an album.

"Mmh, I was at their concert last year" I said as I stood next to her on the bed.

"It must have been great. Were you there with Taylor?"

"Tayl, Megan, Trevor, Justin and Steph."

My little hipster lowered her head, in full reflection.

"Steph, is that red-haired girl?"

"Well yes."

"You like her?" she asked after a long hesitation.

"It's an e," I replied, taking a sip from her cup, not quite knowing whether I was arranging my case or not.

"That means you liked her ..." Maxine whispered.

Faced with her little disappointed pout, I put the mug on the coffee table and brought Maxine on my lap, a hand under her buttocks. She let herself go, like a doll.

"That she pleased me, that she does not please me anymore, and certainly not as you please me."

Our mouths a few inches apart, I could feel her hot breath on my lips. I advanced a little to kiss her and finally meet her lips. Mine went down quickly in her neck while my hands went under her skirt to caress her buttocks. I loved the softness of her skin, her smell ... I could not help but raise my hands to caress her breasts but Maxine, although excited, stepped back.

I capitulated and tapped on her thigh to make him understand to get off me, before leaving for the bathroom. Part of me could not help thinking that I was wrong with Maxine. After all, she was with a man and had never been with a woman. She was probably one of those girls who want to have a lot of experience and it did not bother me. On the contrary, it saved me from burdening myself again with a crazy psychotic like Steph, and I had sworn never to get back with someone. Maybe the universe was sending me a message.

' _Do you remember how you were after Frank? Do you really want to be with a bisexual who does not assume ?_ ', my conscience reminded me.

I had learned at my expense that the best way to not break your heart is to pretend that you do not have one. I had already given in sentimental disappointments. It was decided !!! I was going to put Maxine back on her feet, put her out and fuck with the first person, man or woman, who would cross my path. Story to put my ideas in place. I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Taylor, who was about to hit.

"It's not real ..." I sighed.

"Thank you, I love you too" my blonde gave me a mischievous wink. "I guess you did not expect me?"

"Not really, unless Goddess clearly has a special sense of humor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, how did you get here?"

"Courtney wanted to escort me" she said with a chuckle.

Courtney Wagner was an ex-girlfriend of Taylor, even if they put the cover back, before breaking up and staying friends. To start again. I do not want to put my nose in the affairs of my best friend.

"I'm glad you have nothing, but you can not stay" I say bypassing her.

"Oh yes, Maxine is here, she's the one who opened me. You want me to leave you alone for an lesbian action?"

"No, I'm putting her out. And you too" I said, arriving near the bed where Maxine was.

"There is a problem?" the brunette asked.

"None but you're sober, Taylor is whole, and I have a life. It's eighteen square meters this apartment, and soon, there will not be enough oxygen for us three."

Three blows against the door were heard. My neighbor was really fucking annoying. He had been trying to go home for months, until he had clearly understood that nothing would happen between him and me. So from that moment, all pretexts had become good to knock on my door at any time, day and night, to bother me. I headed for the entrance, annoyed by the blows that had taken over again.

"I heard you the first time !!!!" I screamed as I opened.

I stiffened when I saw who was standing on the steps. It was not my neighbor's pig. And to tell the truth, it was probably the last person I expected to see. Perplexed, I wondered how he could find my address, or even what he was doing there.

I hesitated a moment ... Perhaps it was better to slam the door in his face?

Before I could react, Maxine stepped towards the door and turned completely white.

"But... Nate ?"


End file.
